newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Maybellene Taylor
General Cʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀ Nᴀᴍᴇ: Maybellene Taylor Sᴇxᴜᴀʟ Oʀɪᴇɴᴛᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: Undisclosed; Assumed bisexual. Aʟɪᴀsᴇs: May, Miss May, Half Breed, Halfling, Half Blood Rᴀᴄᴇ: Half Elf Gᴇɴᴅᴇʀ: Female Pʀᴏғᴇssɪᴏɴ: Previous Dalaran Battle Mage, now a refers to herself as a 'magus bodyguard' and a warrior. Aᴘᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛ ᴀɢᴇ: About late twenties if caught by the naked eye, but in reality she's roughly eighty two. Aᴘᴘᴇᴀʀᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴅᴇᴛᴀɪʟs: Maybellene is definitely not a homely woman. She has long silver hair, that in the correct lighting looks almost white, and two large azure eyes that glow fiercely unless weakened, in which they dim. Her face is well rounded with soft dimples near the corners of her mouth and her cheeks are usually rosy. If anything she could be the stereotypical happy face in a crowd. Nᴏᴛᴀʙʟᴇ ʀᴇʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴsʜɪᴘs: Friends With: Dorlynn, Clelia, Alister, Razoar, Malina, Loboes, Levictus, William Good Friends With: Tyrulia, Alarus, Zian Mei Kinda-Dating: Aeriden Respectful Friends With: Audrea, Philostrate, Nevid & all other members of importance in the order ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛʏ Pʀɪᴍᴀʀʏ Mᴏᴛɪᴠᴀᴛᴏʀs: A want to make her father and family proud. Eᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ Dɪsᴘᴏsɪᴛɪᴏɴ: Can be a bit reserved and shy on the most part, but is otherwise stable. Mᴏᴏᴅɪɴᴇss: Sometimes gets flustered and awkward when talking about things for too long, or arguing. Rarely if ever gets 'angered'. ᴄᴏʀᴇ ᴛʀᴀɪᴛs Sᴇɴsᴇ ᴏғ Hᴜᴍᴏʀ: Enjoys a good joke now and then, but isn't exactly the 'class clown'. Oᴜᴛʟᴏᴏᴋ: A positive outlook on most things, though it isn't unsaid for her to be gloomy. Iɴᴛᴇɢʀɪᴛʏ: She isn't the most confident person in the world, even when things have been recorded in history books. She'd rather rely on muscle and 'elbow grease' to get a job done than fumbling over a transcript for hours. Iᴍᴘᴜʟsɪᴠᴇɴᴇss: Can be rather impulsive when it comes to aiding allies or friends, though wouldn't dare to act out of line. Bᴏʟᴅɴᴇss: Is rather brave, considering what's happened to her in the past. Would easily put someone else before herself and would give up her life without a thought to save another. Fʟᴇxɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: Although previously a talented spellweaver in that of frost and arcane, she's always relied more on weapon than spell, so the transition to a warrior and plate wearer was definitely an easy one. Aғғɪɴɪᴛʏ: Has a strong affinity for all sorts of weapons and the like, talking highly of craftsman ship and et cetera. Absolutely adores libraries, however, books and scrolls seem to be her secret lover. Cᴏᴍᴘᴏʀᴛᴍᴇɴᴛ: A very likeable person, or at least she likes to think so. Isn't very blunt or to the point unless need be, and can be said to have the attitude of a noble woman. Iɴᴛᴇʀᴀᴄᴛɪᴠɪᴛʏ: Can be easily persuaded to do things and, despite her reserved demeanor, enjoys talking and making friends. Dɪsᴄʟᴏsᴜʀᴇ: Doesn't enjoy bringing up the past, although will talk about it when it comes up in conversation- even if uneasily. Cᴏɴғᴏʀᴍɪᴛʏ: Wouldn't easily change to 'fit in with a crowd' but wouldn't exactly name it impossible. ʀᴇʟɪɢɪᴏɴ & sᴘɪʀɪᴛᴜᴀʟɪᴛʏ Aᴅʜᴇʀᴇɴᴄᴇ: The holy light; Although she definitely isn't a preacher, and doesn't speak of it often. Tᴏʟᴇʀᴀɴᴄᴇ: Minimum. Maybellene doesn't mind the talk of religion but she stays in the middle line when it's discussed. Exᴘʀᴇssɪᴏɴ ᴏғ ʙᴇʟɪᴇғs: Maybellene doesn't openly express her beliefs very often, although doesn't stop anyone else from doing so. Cᴏɴᴠᴇʀᴛɪɴɢ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀs: Never would she convert someone or try to, she'd perhaps talk about it but never try to force what she believed on someone. Aᴛᴛɪᴛᴜᴅᴇ: Neutral is the best word to use. Decently level headed and not exactly too pompous or cold about anything generally. ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ Tᴏᴘɪᴄs ᴏғ Cᴏɴᴠᴇʀsᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: Just about everything; Though if you wanted to get her really excited, talk about magic, books or just history would spark quite the conversation. Qᴜɪʀᴋs, Hᴀʙɪᴛs ᴀɴᴅ Oᴅᴅɪᴛɪᴇs: Rambling for too long and then getting exceptionally embarrassed about it. Has an odd habit of not being able to stand still, doesn't know why. Hᴏʙʙɪᴇs ᴀɴᴅ Eɴᴊᴏʏᴍᴇɴᴛs: Adores reading and everything about it, also enjoys practicing and honing her abilities when given the chance. Mᴇɴᴛᴀʟ Dɪsᴏʀᴅᴇʀ(s): Social Anxiety Disorder ʙᴀᴄᴋɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ Bɪʀᴛʜᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ: Quel'Thalas; In a small house to the southeast of Silvermoon. Fᴀᴍɪʟʏ: Ricart Suncallerbrother, alive, Undisclosed Elven Paladinalive, Niere Suncallerin law, alive Haradel Suncalleralive, Eroviari Suncalleralive, Royna Suncalleralive, Tanyria Suncalleralive, Zevian Suncalleralive, Undisclosed Human Paladindeceased. Pʀᴏғᴇssɪᴏɴs ᴀɴᴅ Cʀᴀғᴛs: Decent knowledge of first aid, although is a talented historian \ librarian. Also notorious as a good swordsman and enjoys talking about swordsmanship. Pᴏssᴇssɪᴏɴs: A large collection of books, tomes, scrolls and the like about the history of Draenor (Outland) and Azeroth itself- as well as a few shiny things such as rocks, gems and other smooth, easy to carry, trinkets. Exɪsᴛɪɴɢ Cᴏɴғʟɪᴄᴛs: Nothing to be named. Dᴜᴛɪᴇs ᴀɴᴅ Oʙʟɪɢᴀᴛɪᴏɴs: Lordaeron, The Order, and more importantly; Family and Friends. Sɪɢɴɪғɪᴄᴀɴᴛ Pᴀsᴛ Eᴠᴇɴᴛs: Being captured by the Shadowmoon Clan; Losing her magical abilities; Joining the order. Mʏsᴛᴇʀɪᴇs: Her family and relatives, she likes to keep their identities hidden. Qᴜᴇsᴛs: To prove to her family that she is indeed noble and make her father proud- it's unsaid why she uses her father as an example for everything. sᴛʀᴇɴɢᴛʜs, ғʟᴀᴡs, ᴘᴏɪɴᴛs ᴏғ ᴘʀɪᴅᴇ Wᴇᴀᴋɴᴇssᴇs, ᴅᴇᴛʀɪᴍᴇɴᴛs, ᴀɴᴅ ᴘᴏɪɴᴛs ᴏғ ɪᴍᴘʀᴏᴠᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ: • Her social anxiety. • Impulsiveness- even if it is slight. ( • Easy going and level headed. ) ( • Generally smooth to get along with. ) ɪᴄ ǫᴜɪʀᴋs Fᴀᴠᴏʀᴇᴅ ᴀʟᴄᴏʜᴏʟɪᴄ ʙᴇᴠᴇʀᴀɢᴇ: None, detests alcohol. Fᴀᴠᴏʀᴇᴅ ғᴏᴏᴅ: Sweet tarts, cakes, and the like. Fᴀᴠᴏʀᴇᴅ ᴡᴇᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴏʀ sᴇᴀsᴏɴ: Winter and snow. Fᴀᴠᴏʀᴇᴅ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀs: Blue, purple, silver, and green. Hᴏᴡ ᴅᴏᴇs ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀ ʀᴇᴀᴄᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ... Yᴏᴜ ғɪɴᴅ ᴀ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀғᴜʟ ᴡᴇᴀᴘᴏɴ: Pick it up and take it with her for possible investigation, most likely handing it off to someone of more talent later. Yᴏᴜ ғɪɴᴅ ᴀ ᴄᴏɪɴ ᴘᴜʀsᴇ: Glance around and ask if anyone lost their coin purse, if there are no answers, leave it where it lay in hopes it wasn't an accidental loss. Yᴏᴜ ғɪɴᴅ ғᴏᴏᴅ: Stare at it intently and refuse to eat it unless told it's indeed good and not poisoned. Yᴏᴜ ғɪɴᴅ ᴀ ᴛʀᴀᴘ: Trigger it with a stick or something- if nothing is available to set it off, go far, far around it. Yᴏᴜ ғɪɴᴅ ᴀ ᴄᴏʀᴘsᴇ: Immediately check for a pulse, upon not feeling one, murmur a small prayer for the body and leave. Yᴏᴜ ғɪɴᴅ ᴀ sᴜsᴘɪᴄɪᴏᴜs sᴄʀᴏʟʟ: Read it over and hide it away for profuse studying. Pʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴀᴄᴛᴏʀ: Amber Heard.